One afternoon while Sam was away
by Tyler0Brousseau
Summary: Dean and Cas Slash. Xtream Content!


The moment Castiel opened his eyes, Dean was standing over him, looking into Castiels' eyes with such an intensity, Castiel had to look away or else suffer the consequences of embarrassment. Dean then put a rough caring hand on Castiels shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Cas! Cas God Dammit are you ok!?" Dean barked in his usual 'I'm the leader' manly voice.

"Dean... Sam?" Castiel let out a low groan. "Wh- Where am I?" He mumbled out as he sat up. He was in the hotel room the boys brought him to after his little ordeal with time traveling.

"Well sunshine, after you took a nap, we put you on this bed." Dean said sarcastically. Almost instantly, he felt guilty for being like that to Castiel. He wanted to hold him, and tell Castiel that he took it back. Instead he snickered and went back to the kitchen table to grab three ice cold beers out of the fridge.

"Where is Sam Dean?" Castiel asked with a blank voice, looking around the room even more blankly as normal.

"Sammy went to go get lunch, he just left and should be back in about, oh I'd say an hour." Dean said casually poping the top off his beer and leaving the other two on the table for the respective owners to obtain. He wanted Castiel to come to him. Badly.

Eventually, Castiel got the hint that Dean wanted him at the table, so with stiffness in his Angelic body, he rose from the bed and shuffled on over to Dean. When he sat down next to Dean, Castiel smoothly grabbed the beer, pooped the cap, and took a nice long sip.

The thought that Dean had won this round ran through his blood. He could feel a smile start to appear on his face, so instead he took another sip of beer and looked around at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel started with his usual monotone voice, "I do not think I should stay here, I am to weak and need to rest."

"Wa- How long will you be gone Cas?" Dean asked hurriedly, looking back into the angels eyes trying to tell Cas the one thing he wanted to tell him for months...

"Mmm I do not know Dean, as I have said, I am very weak and must rest." Castiel groaned as he got to his feet.

Immediately, Dean rose as well, so fast that the beer sliped and smashed on the floor, liquid spilling at their feet. The thoughts that ran through Deans' mind made him so hot for Castiel that he had to look away.

"Dean, is something wrong with you? You seem... different." Castiel asked again in monotone.

"It's just that... Cas I don't want you to leave!!!" Dean exclaimed, he could not hold it in anymore. "God Dammit Cas, I just... ah what the hell." Dean grabbed Castliel by the collar of his trench coat and pulled him into a long, luscious kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever in Deans mind, heart and soul. He would forever remember that kiss, the way he grabbed Castiel, the way his lips felt. But more importantly, the way Castiel kissed him back. It was like Castiel turned into an animal. And Dean liked it. Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of his head and whirled him around and threw Dean onto the bed.

"Wha- What is this, this feeling..?"

"You're horny, now get over here and fuck me you son of a bitch!" Dean commanded. Castiel obeyed. He started to take his clothes off, while Dean looked on from laying on the bed, slightly propped up by his elbows. Once Castiel was fully naked, Dean realized, Castiel had a LOT to live for. Dean suddenly became nervous. Deans face became red all over. Castiel was just standing there, looking upon Dean, breathing heavy, with every breath, his heart thumped louder and louder.

"Now it's your turn." Castiel smiled. Soon enough, Dean was the one getting naked, he slowly lifted his shirt, just a little, only enough to undo his belt buckle, and slide his pants, shoes and socks off in one sexy motion. Dean now lay there, in only a tee-shirt and boxers. Castiel jumped on top of Dean and ripped his Shirt off, exposing his slightly sweaty, yet muscularly chest. The sight of it made Castiel even harder.

Castiel took control of the situation, he fliped Dean over onto his back, and inserted himself deep within Dean. Dean let out a yelp of pain, but mostly pleasure. He never experienced a sensation like this before. Castiel gripped Deans back with one hand, and slapped his ass untill it was brick red with the other, and with every slap, came a joyful groan from Dean.

However, soon enough, Dean became bored and decided to take control of the situation. He spun around, threw Castiel off him and up against a wall. Dean then manhandeled Castiel until he was now the one penetrating. Castiels hand reached up for the ceiling, only to find nothing to grab onto. Dean had control of Castiels hips, and rocked them vigorusly back and fourth while softly nibbling on Castiels ear lob.

Again and again this continued, shouts of pleasure and pain echoed throughout the room. Warm liquids flew from each man into the other, arching their backs as they went. For so long they were in this zen, this area of complete happiness, that they did not even notice Sam standing in the doorway.

"Room for one more? Sam asked seductively dropping the Burger King bags and pulling his shirt off.


End file.
